half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor Antonov
|image=Viktor Antonov.jpg |imagesize=250px |birth=Sofia, Bulgaria |occupation=*Art director *Conceptual artist *Design instructor *Writer *Director *Teacher }} Viktor Antonov (born in Sofia, Bulgaria) was art director and conceptual artist for Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Lost Coast. He has been in the video game industry since 1996. He holds a transportation design degree from Art Center College of Design in Pasadena and has also designed for commercials, animation and film in the USA and Europe. Antonov has been living in Paris (France), where he immigrated at 17, Montreaux (Switzerland), Los Angeles and Seattle.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,10802/ He has founded the entertainment design studio "The Building" in Paris, France. The firm provides design services and consulting for multiple platforms, ranging from video games, feature films, commercials to television series. He is also a visiting design instructor at the Baden-Wuerttemberg Film Academy.Viktor Antonov official website Antonov designed most of the City 17 style and the Combine architecture and technology in Half-Life 2.Half-Life 2: Raising the BarViktor Antonov official website Work for the Half-Life series ''Half-Life 2 *The Air ExchangeHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *The Canals (with Tri Nguyen and Dhabih Eng) *The Citadel (with Jeff Ballinger and Dhabih Eng) *City 17 (with Eric Kirchmer and Damarcus Holbrook) *The City 17 Trainstation *The Coast *The Combine Factories *Most of the Combine technology (with Eric Kirchmer and Dhabih Eng) and architecture **The APC **The Combine Assassin Tanks featured in the BorealisWC mappack **The Combine Barricade **The Combine Cell *The Combine Smart Barrier (with Eric Kirchmer) **The Combine SWAT Truck **The Depot teleport **The Door / Guard Tower **The early Mobile Wall **The Razor Train *The Depot *The Manhack Arcade *Nova Prospekt (with Dhabih Eng and Eric Kirchmer) *Ravenholm (with Eric Kirchmer and Horia Dociu) *The Wasteland ''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast *St. Olga's monasteryHalf-Life 2: Lost Coast'' commentaryViktor Antonov official website Trivia *His style is mostly steampunk. *He also made concept art for the French animated film Renaissance.Viktor Antonov official website *He has worked on the video game The Crossing, from Arkane Studios and Valve.Viktor Antonov official website *As it is commonly done during a video game's development, most of his concept art for Half-Life 2 was done with Photoshop on existing screenshots of work-in-progress maps.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Some of these maps can be found in the WC mappack (see a comparison example). *He can be seen credited across the web as the composer of cut Half-Life 2 music. This is fake, as Antonov is not a composer and most of this music is credited to Kelly Bailey or is most of the time totally unrelated to Half-Life 2. Gallery Vehicles File:Combine SWAT Truck.jpg File:APC concept.jpg File:APC concept side.jpg Air Exchange File:Airex reactor.jpg File:Airex pipes outside.jpg File:Airex pistons inside.jpg File:Airex pistons 3.jpg File:Airex reactor inside 1.jpg File:Airex reactor inside2.jpg File:Airex tower large.jpg File:Airex tower1.jpg File:Airex tower2.jpg File:Airex tower4.jpg ''Borealis File:Borealis tanks.jpg Canals File:Canals bridge1.jpg File:Canals bridge2.jpg File:Canals bridges.jpg Citadel File:Citadel star.jpg File:Citadel brown.jpg File:Citadel wide.jpg File:Citadel tiles night.jpg File:Citadel windows.jpg File:Citadel interior.jpg File:Combine techno move.jpg File:Consul office.jpg File:Citadel inside.jpg File:Citadel walls.jpg File:Playable beta menu.png City 17 File:City 17 buildings and inner wall.jpg File:Early city 17.jpg File:Church.jpg File:Library.jpg File:Combine door variant concept.jpg File:Combine techno.jpg File:Door and Guard towers concept.jpg City 17 Trainstation File:Trainstation1 cracks.jpg File:Trainstation 2.jpg File:Trainstation5.jpg File:Trainstation7 high.jpg File:Trainstation4.jpg File:Trainstation shelter.jpg Combine Factories File:Combine door Citizen.jpg File:Children cremators.jpg File:Factory kids.jpg File:Kids working.jpg File:Stenographer's Chasm.jpg Depot File:Depot2.jpg File:Depot from tracks.jpg File:Depot train coming.jpg File:Depot down2.jpg File:Depot levels train.jpg File:Depot levels train red.jpg File:Depot lifted train.jpg File:Depot tech.jpg File:Depot razor train.jpg File:Depot cell.jpg File:Depot cellblock2.jpg File:Depot cellblock3.jpg File:Depot cellblock1.jpg File:Teleportstudy1.jpg File:Teleportstudy3.jpg File:Teleportstudy4.jpg File:Teleportstudy5.jpg File:Teleportstudy2.jpg File:Teleportstudy6.jpg Manhack Arcade File:Manhack arcade 2.jpg File:Manhack arcade 3.jpg Ravenholm File:Ravenholm concept1.jpg File:Ravenholm concept1 comparisons.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2 comparisons.jpg St. Olga File:St olga con blue.jpg File:Monastery far.jpg File:Monastery 1.jpg File:Monastery 2.jpg The Coast / The Wasteland File:Scrapland.jpg File:Wasteland bridge.jpg File:Razor train1.jpg File:Razor train2.jpg File:Seafloor railroad.jpg File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links *Official website * *Viktor Antonov at Siggraph on Planet Half-Life *[http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=16475 GDC Lyon: Antonov Talks Visual Design, Half Life 2] on Gamasutra Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Valve employees